Idol Hope, Awaken for Despair
by killeraj68
Summary: One-shot with Honoka. Or when the Despairs crash on a Hope's Peak project... Again. Minor blood splatter as it does.


_"Hey, have you heard of __**Hope's Peak Academy**__?"_

_"Oh! That new private school where graduates are guaranteed life-long happiness?"_

_"Haha, that's only if they graduate! But I heard these kids are super~ talented, they don't even have to follow the government's curriculum."_

_"Hah?! How spoiled can youngsters be, studying so leisurely!?" _

_"You don't understand, these kids have the talent to advance their fields by leaps and bounds, best of the best! For example, this CEO of a small company's kid was recruited early on and, boy, he just brought up a bunch of small companies after his graduation. __**The Ultimate CEO**__, is right!"_

_"Wait, he was a graduate from there?! But I guess he wasn't famous early on, so I guess that's why..."_

_"That's right! There's a ton of other stories like that involving those guys with Hope's Peak special title, **The ****Ultimates**, that went unnoticed until now. We should've been calling them __**Humanities' Hope**.__"_

_"Wait, if we're calling the students that, why not the entire academy? You know, since they're bothering finding and supporting them and all in the first place? Not to mention, it has a name like Hope's Peak. It's literally there."_

_"You're right... Huh~, why haven't we done that?"_

Conversations like this were happening all~ over Japan when we were asked to help **Hope's Peak Academy** with their new project.

"You don't have to worry, it's just something to preserve **hope**. We especially need individuals with energy like you."

The Soldier Game Trio were suspicious, especially Dr. Maki-chan, because they asked us for a brain-scan with something unheard of. I heard it was built by one of the **Ultimate** students. Although, it was alright after they demonstrated using it on themselves and satisfied Maki-chan with its' practicality explanations.

So when I said farewell to my two childhood lovers of ten years, as well as the rest of μ's, I thought nothing of it.

When I was put into the machine I thought nothing of it.

That was my last memory as I suddenly found myself suspended in some tube, like one of those from sci-fi movies.

...

The alarms blared, sound unhindered by the liquids encompassing her, red lighting flashed in the ginger's eyes as she quickly glanced around.

The girl was lethargic and felt more inclined to go back to **sleep**, the feeling of everything but her increasingly darting eyes numb.

The commotion was just too much to sleep through, even for her.

Through the frosted glass, a clear opening was conveniently cleared for her to look outwards. What she saw beyond the glass and red beams were scientists, or whoever would wear white lab-coats, panic in the room.

Apparently the glass wasn't sound proof, if the alarms weren't enough indication, as she listened more closely to their muffled voices.

"I don't want to be killed!" The man who had said that collapsed below the girl's eye-line, apparently in front of her.

She heard a slap as a colleague crouched in front of them. This was apparently ineffective as she continued to hear his mutterings.

"What is this?!" A man slammed his fists down, eyes transfixed on what she assumed was a monitor.

"S-Sir?" She heard one brave soul asked as everyone turned towards them.

He mumbled, voice growing louder, "... -**air**, and now the subjects are waking up. Isn't that right **1-1**?!"

'He's staring at me... Is that number me?' the girl questioned internally.

"Sir that's not important right now! We have to keep them safe from the **Rem****-**!" The woman, who may have been an assistant, was interrupted as a metal door flew in and killed the two who had been crouched in front of the tube.

The girl felt her whole body flinch, suddenly much more active as a whole, as the blood pooled into her range of sight from the corner of her eye.

"Is this the first** chamber room**?" a dull male voice asked.

All the girl could see was that he wore a black suit with a matching shade of hair, which was ridiculously long from her view, facing the man at the monitor.

"Y-you! I-!"

The girl heard a cry as blood flew, screams fading as she saw people run out.

"As expected, the main key-card was here."

She heard shuffling and then a beeping noise, the figure leaving.

"**Eight more rooms** before their plan begins." she heard his footsteps pause, "I wonder if they were right, that your **unpredictable hope** will be interesting."

'Did he notice I was awake without looking directly at me?'

Before she could ponder more, the liquid had drained away in seemingly no time. The tubes and mask she hadn't noticed on her person, with her numbed body and all for a majority of her time awake, retracted into some compartment.

"Ah, I guess that explains why I could breathe...? Ahaha..."

She stopped her nervous giggling, opting to looking around, ignoring the carnage in the room. When she faced fully to her left, their was another girl laying on the ground. She was oddly familiar, hair colored the exact shade of her own.

Her eyes squinted the more she stared at it, the thought processing, 'Wait a minute, my hair hasn't been _that_ orange in years!' Eyes wide, despite her claims, the locks of her **short** and **unrestrained** hair that were brought up to her eyes weren't the darkened shade she remembered.

Distracted, she didn't notice the girl besides her groggily get up until she said her name in shock, "**Kousaka Honoka**!?"

Now that the girl's face was visible, Honoka recognized her as well, "**Takami Chika**!?"

They stared at each other some more before they each shot out another question, ""What are you wearing?!""

* * *

**AN:** Hey I'm feeling _Sad n salty_ (immediate Doc title) and wrote this tonight. I was gonna write but more but I'm tired and didn't want to go over "tonight".

I totally thought of Japanese men voicing the first conversation, so read it like that or something. Just excited, exaggerated Japanese. And I realized this later, but I guess it's sorta inspired by that one game with... things, _SOMA_? I really tried the _DR_ format from _DR:AE_ because I'm binging it, but it's like... GOTTA BOLD THE... which word...?

If you happened to be reading this after being salty about me not not updating other things, it's never being uploaded 'cause I can't pull the final polish step.

(ToT)

I just noticed FF doesn't have any other crossovers here, that my sleepy brain can find, but I know for a fact that these two idol groups have been killed off _DR_ trial style at least three times on AO3.


End file.
